


Netting the Floatzel

by Olemgar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: A Walrein was just done doing his duties in the middle of the night, when he bumps into a certain someone that makes sure this night will be very very fun~





	Netting the Floatzel

“Thank ya Mr. Gungnir! I’ll store ‘em right away! Have a safe trip back!” A short Lombre yelled from his small stand, which was filled with boxes packing several kinds of fish. The Jolly Pokémon started preparing the stand for sales time, which would come shortly in the morning.

“It’s no problem my dear friend! I’ll get you an even bigger haul tomorrow, just you wait!” The sea lion Pokémon answered back with a content tone, having delivered those tough fish that would be soon sold for several denizens of the region. He wobbled his way back from the market into the streets, walking at the sidewalk while taking in the calm scenery of the night.

It was almost 3 A.M. and the Sea Lion was making his way back to his cabin, where he would polish and fix his tools, to get ready for his next hunting afternoon. The dark of night still covered the city, aside for the light that came from the poles, attracting several flies around the shiny source. Big buildings towered over the streets, obstructing the small rays of light that the moon would shine in this cloudless night.

Gungnir, a big Walrein, known around the region for hunting several kinds of dangerous fish, like swordfish or barracudas, was one of the most well-known fisherman around. His haul would usually be impeccable, bringing the fish with close to no damage, while offering better parts and better taste for anyone that bought it. His routine consisted mostly of fishing during the day and delivering the fish during the dead of night, so they would be sold still fresh.

And that’s why he was still walking the streets this late, but he didn’t seem to mind, the cold wind was really pleasant to the Water and Ice type, and the lack of noises would let his mind just wander about all sorts of stuff on his way back home. On his way back home, he didn’t seem to actually pay much attention to his surrounding, the only things occupying his minds being what tools to bring for the next fishing session, the sounds of the waves of the nearby beach calmy hitting the shore and the faint sound of light music, coming from a bar he was quite acquainted to. Well, he still had some time to kill, perhaps he could-

His trail of thought was interrupted when he felt a sudden bump right in front of him, followed by the sound of something hitting the stone walk. Gungnir looked down, and noticed an orange Pokémon laying right in front of him. The Walrein took a few seconds to realize what just happened, and promptly offered his flipper towards the fallen creature.  
“Oh Geez! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” He asked with guilt and worry, hoping he didn’t hurt the fellow pokémon.

The orange Pokémon grabs Gungnir’s flippers with his paw. “Yes, I’m okay. Sorry for bumping into you!” He pushed himself up with the help of the seal until he was standing up again. “I’m really sorry for just walking straight into you! I suppose I wasn’t paying attention…”

Now that he stood up and the Walrein could be relieved the Pokémon wasn’t hurt, he started eyeing him up. The one that fell was a Floatzel, slightly shorter than him, but he could notice how plump the Otter Pokémon was, and all in the right places to boot.

With a slight grin, Gungnir replied. “Oh no no! I should be the one apologizing. Someone as big as me should be more careful when having a walk, even more when there are such cuties around that could be hurt by it~” He didn’t hesitate to start flirting, after all, this Floatzel checked out several things Gungnir loved in males.

Although a faint blush formed around the Floatzel’s face, he still didn’t hesitate to strike back. “Hoho? And I should have my eyes tested, because me not noticing someone as handsome as you before is certainly a problem~”

“Why don’t I apologize to you by buying you a drink? It’s the least I can do for throwing you at the ground so roughly.” Gungnir closed up a bit the distance, making sure he was giving signs towards the cute guy he found.

“It would be delightful dear. Your company should surely make this night much less lonely.” The Floatzel also got closer to the Walrein, trailing one of his fingers up his big chest.

With that, The Seal Pokémon grabbed the Otter’s paw and took him towards a place he had been several times. With several nights of fun under this place’s record.

___________________________________________________________________

Gungnir brought his new friend to a relatively old looking place. The establishment was made of solid rock, and besides the seemingly new coat of black paint, it didn’t have much towards looks. The Floatzel doubted the Walrein’s judgement for a second. That is, until he opened the door with his flipper and lots of flashing lights came out. Before he could even process anything, he was brought inside by his partner, and what he saw immediately made him change his mind.

Lots of lights from several colors danced atop of a huge dancing ring, with several Pokémon, bipedal, quadruped and even floating Pokémon were dancing at the center of the stage. A variety of those creatures had pairs, like a Delcatty dancing with a Zangoose, a Toxtricity showing his moves to a Pidgeot and even a Klinklang fashionably rolling in circles in the air with their Bulbasaur companion. These were only a few examples, for the dance floor was filled with dozens of Pokémon, all too absorbed in either dancing or their partners to really pay any attention to anything else.

The Floatzel was ready to enter the stage, but Gungnir held his hips to stop him. “Nah-ha. I know that looks very fun, but we might have to save it for a later time, I have something else in mind for the both of us~” He winked towards his companion, as he directed him to the side of the dancing grounds.

Right next to that commotion of movement and light, there was a way less crowded spot, the bar counter, where an old Oranguru was just cleaning up some glasses all the while using his psychic powers to make a drink for the Munchlax that was face first into the wood of the bar. He finished polishing the glass mug and noticed the Walrein approaching. “Ho… It’s been a little while since I last saw you around here…” The ape pokémon spoke in a slow and elderly tone.

“Indeed old friend, I’ve been very busy with several fishing spots lately, so I didn’t have much time to come here, but now I’ve got some good company for the night and I intend to enjoy it!” Gungnir let’s a loud chuckle as he gestures for his new acquaintance to have a seat. As soon as the Floatzel sat on top of one of the chairs, the Walrein simply laid his belly along the wooden body, just getting some good inclination and roughly the same height as his friend.

“Give me the usual! And for my friend here, give the ‘Welcoming gift’.” The Oranguru only nodded in response and started making their drinks with his psychic powers.

“I’ve gotta say, Handsome. I wasn’t expecting such a nice place so close to us. Good music, good ambience…” A cup filled with a scarlet liquid lands right next to the otter, which he promptly gulps down without a second thought. “And good drinks, hehe”

“Yup, this place is the best you can get around here, and even better to hang out with really cute ‘mons like you~” The seal teases as he drinks his recently landed drink, letting a bit of the blue contents spill a bit from his mouth. “Y’know, I didn’t actually catch your name.”

“Colton. And what would yours be?” Colton rests his elbow on the counter, staring into his companion.

“Gungnir! Proud fisherman and your drinking companion for the night. Not that you have much choice about that. Hahaha.” He laughs, quite loudly at that, something that seemed to be quite common for the large Pokémon. He gives one more gulp to his drink, and places the glass back on the counter, already drained from it’s contents.

“Can’t complain about that~. After all, someone like you seems like the interesting type to spend some time with.” Colton takes a sip from his drink, taking a moment to savor the flavor of it. “So tell me, what was someone like you doing this late at night alone?”

“Had a long day of fishing, and I need to deliver them this late, or else they might go bad before people buy them in the morning.” He leans a bit closer to the Floatzel. “But what about you then? Someone as cute as you shouldn’t be alone during the night.”

A little blush formed around Colton’s cheeks, as he drank more of his order. “It was a long day of lifeguarding at the beach. I just wanted to rest a bit, and conveniently, I found a cool spot near a tree. But I ended up oversleeping, so I was making my way home, but I was still a bit groggy from waking up, and then I bumped into you.”

“Again, I’m sorry for that. Here, let me get you one more drink for that~.” Gungnir called the Oranguru, and asked for more for both.

The conversation went on as they drank.

___________________________________________________________________

They kept drinking, and the conversation had derailed to several topics at this point.

“And then the big creature made one more run for it, but before it could get too far, I hit it with an Ice Beam. After that, all I had to do was bring it back to the ship, and didn't even have to put it in the Freezer! Hahahahaha!” The big seal laughed, and so did the otter. A couple of drinks did make the conversations more fun.

“Wow! Such a cool adventure, big boy! That beast surely must have been terrified of you~” Colton giggles a bit, indeed, that hunk of a Pokémon did seem like the strong type, he would ‘hate’ to be on the receiving end of it.

“What can I say? I’m the strong type, that weakling never had a chance!” He boasts, stuffing his chest with pride, showing off to his drinking companion, which seemed cuter by the minute.  
“You shouldn’t be too rough with it though. Or else it wouldn’t be good for selling later! That Ice beam could have ruined the meat if you weren’t careful.” The floatzel says intrigued, although he didn’t know much about his line of work.

“Don’t worry about it! Ha, I am strong, but I know how to control my roughness quite well. I had plenty of guys help me train with that~!” He said it in a low but sultry tone, implying other things.

“Oh? And how exactly they might have helped you, hottie?” Colton leans into the Walrein, feeling his chilly but somehow warm body. He seemed like a fun fella to hug and snuggle.

“Do you want to find out?” His face gets closer to Colton’s, and plants a smooch on his left cheek. Both of them are blushing a bit, partially because of all the alcohol, but mostly because they knew what was about to happen.

“If you can make me admit you are not a brute by sunrise, we can schedule another night like this. What do you think~?” He asks looking deeply into Gungnir’s eyes, wanting to know what he was truly capable of.

“It’s a deal.” He replied without a glimpse of hesitation “Hey, man!” He shouted towards the Oranguru. “I need to ‘tie up some loose ends’! Could you help me with it?” He winked towards his old friend.

“Sure.” The old bartender replied with a small grin, and used his psychic powers to move a set of keys from the top of the shelves. The keys moved directly towards Gungnir’s flippers, which he caught while still in the air.

“Thanks Buddy!” He grinned and turned towards his drinking partner. “Let’s go, we have no time to waste.” And once again the seal took Colton’s paws and took them towards one of the older looking doors. It was a wooden one, and it was a bit rotten in some places. Colton found it weird but didn’t pay too much mind.

With a creak and a quick turn of the key inside the hole, the door opened, both entered quickly inside a room that was very dark. Colton could smell a bit of dust around the place, it seemed like it hadn’t been used for a while. “Hey, Gungnir… Why did you bring me here exa-?” Colton cut himself short by tripping on what seemed to be a rope on the floor. He stumbled a bit but managed to not fall to the ground. But something caught his attention, it seemed it was more than a single rope, wherever he stepped, there seemed to be more.

“Oh, let me show you.” Gungnir was still next to the door, where he flipped the switch and the lights turned on. To Colton’s surprise, there weren’t several ropes thrown around the floor. Instead, there was one single big net right where he stood. But before the Floatzel could think of anything else, Gungnir interrupted his thoughts “Let’s start the fun~”. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling right next to him, which he pulled in one swift motion.

“Gyaaaaaaaaaa!” Colton screamed, as he was suddenly taken off the ground by the neat that was beneath him. The net tangled around his body, raising him in a really uncomfortable way. His legs were standing up separated while his arms and hands were tightly locked, he could barely move his limbs an inch. “Gungnir, what’s the big idea?!?!”

“Oh? I thought you wanted me to show how I was not just a brute.” The seal moved closer to the net, and carefully started rearranging the knots and segments of the rope. “Well, I’m just using one of my expertises to show you I have some ‘dexterity’~.” With quick and precise tangles and untangles, Colton was now in an interesting position. His belly was faced downwards, his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were totally spread apart, showing to the seal a yummy view from his sack and back entrance. “But I’m also going to show you more than that…”

“What do you mean by-” He was about to ask but he flinched mid-sentence, as something cold and moist ran through his back entrance. He managed to turn his neck back, to see the sight of the big seal eating out his butt. It was surely a surprise, but not unwelcome by any means. The net was a bit uncomfortable at first, but as he let himself just enjoy the moment, Colton could actually feel a nice satisfaction of being suspended like that and have a hunk of a Pokémon just have his way with him.

Gungnir prodded deeper with his tongue, enjoying and tasting the amazing butt his partner had, tight and really juicy. His tongue ran wild inside him, bumping on his sides and hitting some nice spots, especially the one Gungnir wanted to know the most, his prostate. As soon as he kept hitting that spot, the low moans that Colton was struggling to hide were released, clearly showing through his tone that he was enjoying it, alongside the fact that his sheat had already made way to Colton’s delicious looking length. The same could be applied to Gungnir, who was also getting quite worked up from getting to have fun with such a cute guy, making his slit part ways and releasing his “fishing rod” to fresh air.

After quite the tasty meal, Gungnir moved back from Colton’s butt, it was time to give him some more love down there. “You’re quite tasty down here, let’s see how much that also applies to your ‘little friend’.”

Before Colton even had time to breath before having his butt invaded by Gungnir’s tongue, looking down, he could see Gungnir’s lower half, alongside his big erection. He didn’t understand what was going on until he felt that same tongue licking his balls. Gungnir was laying on his back, with his face right beneath Colton’s tasty looking meat. He licked his sack with effort, almost as if fondling them only with his tongue. “Wow, Hot stuff… you are so good with your mouth!” He stood there enjoying how well he managed to handle his orbs, he must be really experienced at it.

As the oral fondling continued, Colton noticed he was being lowered slowly. While Gungnir kept his job at cleaning his friend, he was using one of his flippers to pull one of the strings, slowly putting the Floatzel’s head right on top of the Walrein’s cock. He let out a little chuckle as he rubbed his length along one of Colton’s cheek with a thrust. “I might be repaying the favor, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have some fun in the meanwhile!”

Colton couldn’t agree more. He aligned his maw downwards and opened his mouth, and engulfed a third of the Seal’s thick rod in a single motion. The taste was something exotic. He had a musk that screamed both ocean and a male that was a master of the hunt, something truly overwhelming for the senses. In simple words, it tasted amazing. Colton started working his magic, bobbing his head up and down, sucking and slurping on the spear that his partner presented to him.

Gungnir had to admit, he was honestly impressed by the work Colton was making on his dick. Few males he had laid with had managed to get so much of him inside their mouths, even more on the first motion! And he couldn’t complain about Colton’s rod either, he engulfed it completely inside his huge maw, slobbering over and making sure his partner was enjoying it. He did careful sucks, bob agonizingly slowly, and more importantly, caressing it with his large tongue almost like a massage.

“Stud… If you keep this up, I’m going to…” Colton clenched his paw, trying to hold on as best as possible. But it would turn out not necessary. At the first notice of the Otter’s cock twitching inside his mouth, the big Walrein stopped his oral work, leaving it to the cold open. “Hey! Why did you stop?” Clear frustration ran in Colton’s voice. Being edged like that is something not very pleasant to experience.

With a sudden tug of the rope from Gungnir tho, Colton was even closer to the floor, only standing a few centimeters away from it. He was preparing to ask when he felt some weight above him, and more importantly, a lubed and thick mass of meat pointing directly at his ass. “Didn’t want to end the fun so soon~. So, ready for the main act?” Gungnir mounted Colton with the assistance of the net, distributing his weight across it in order to not crush his friend.  
A smug grin ran across the Floatzel’s face. “Come on, hun. Give me everything you got!” Even with all the ropes tying him down, he still managed to line up his rump a bit with Gungnir’s length. “This is going to be fun.” He thought.

That’s exactly what Gungnir wanted to hear. Without further ado, he sturted prodding inside of Colton, slowly spreading apart his friend’s thigh walls. In stark contrast with most of the Walrein’s body, Colton’s was very warm, a perfect place to just lay there and enjoy life away. But maybe ‘exploring the deep caves’ would be something more fun for both. The seal was already two thirds deep into his friend, but he slowly started to move back, only to move forward again.

Colton moaned from the welcome intrusion, being open from the inside easily. Gungnir was huge, and each centimeter he gained within the Floatzel was a welcome bliss of pleasure.

Perhaps it was all the flirting and action from before, but simple and gentle lovemaking wasn’t in the seal’s mind at the moment. He wanted to pleasure them both to their limits, and that’s exactly what he was going to do. Gungnir held himself by grabbing on the ropes that connected the net to the ceiling, getting a better position to piston away. He thrust forward roughly, getting a loud moan from the Floatzel, making both spurt some pre around.

His humps getting fiercer, his advances rougher and his limit closing in soon. “Prepare yourself cute stuff! I’m about to fill you like a cake!”

Colton doesn’t manage to speak back, too caught up being roughly bred by his big drinking partner. His eyes were moist and his mouth dry from the heavy breathing. Although he didn’t hear what Gungnir said, he could sense it coming from the twitches inside of him. Colton wraps his twin tails around the Walrein’s flippers, preparing for the impact.

Like a lance thrown at a target in the deep ocean, Gungnir spears himself fully inside of Colton, erupting and shooting inside of his friend, coating his insides in white, virile seed. It’s too much for the little Floatzel as well, cumming onto the floor, staining it with the remains of a blissful session between the two.

___________________________________________________________________

After their little ordeal, Gungnir took his partner stealthy to the Bar’s shower room. Where both of them cleaned themselves from their little fun.

“So, from that performance I guess I passed in flying colors, huh?” He boasts, stuffing his chest, already prepared to hear about how great he was and how much Colton wanted to have another night like that, even if impossible.

“Hmmmmm… To be honest, I’m not sure.” The otter says it with a poker face, only turning to see Gungnir surprised and bummed out, saddened that he actually failed in his endeavor. “I guess you will need to try again sometime, just to be sure~”.

Gungnir’s eyes brightened once again, as he stormed Colton to kiss him. “I’ll be looking forward to that, cutie~”.


End file.
